Dragon Princess Collections
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: When you finished reading Dragon Princess did you ask yourself why King Kevin even married Calieve in the first place? Why did Derek make that vow anyway, and what was up with Mana hugging Atem? All those tiny details you wanted to know about but the author just wouldn't tell you. Well, now you can know! :D


Yes, the collections are up! XD

So, about this. It's going to be following the story, but it'll be about what happens in between the chapters or before. There will be a lot of characters in here, I know, but this will mostly be an Atem/Anzu thing. For example, in one of the chapters of Dragon Princess, Chapter 16 there was a love scene. Yep, that means . . . LEMON! Now look at that, everyone is looking at the single word going, _'Seriously! There's gonna be a lemon!?'_ Yep, there's going to be a lemon. So, allow me to give you a short summary about what is to happen is these stories.

_When you finished reading Dragon Princess did you ask yourself why King Kevin even married Calieve in the first place? Why did Derek make that vow anyway, and what was up with Mana hugging Atem? All those tiny details you wanted to know about but the author just wouldn't tell you. Well, now you can know! :D_

Derek is up first for the first three chapters. After that it'll shift to Anzu and King Kevin and then so on.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Dragon Princess Collections

Derek and the Wizard

A little boy with a blue and green eyes stared out over the hill he was standing on, brown hair reaching past his shoulders as he stared out over the beautiful world with dull dead eyes. He left his home about a year ago when he refused to fight those terrifying creatures that his parents hunted for a living. His grandparents had hated him because he wasn't a 'true hunter' as they liked to put it. On the other hand, his stepfather was actually very nice and tried to support him, but when the head of the family says no, it's final.

And so the boy left, not even saying goodbye to the woman who loved him despite his lack of enthusiasm for Hunting, no hugs for his little sister who looked up to him ever since she was born, nothing. Leaving at night, he slipped away easily, so easily that he was sure that it was set up that way.

Sure, it hurt, the thought of losing everything he loved, but to be hated by your grandparents was such a devastating blow to the heart that he doubted anyone would understand.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts as the ground below him gave way to air. His eyes widened in shock, but not a sound was uttered as he dropped heavily on the hard ground and started to roll.

When the rolling stopped he didn't bother to move. Everything on his body hurt now. His arms, legs, face . . . it all merely added to the pain in his heart. Finally, he cried silently. Now he knew what he was doing day after day, wandering around.

He wanted to die. He'd given up.

"Thank the gods you're alive. When I say you fall and you didn't get up I feared for you, little one." A gentle voice said. The boy looked up to see an old man with a long white beard with twinkling gray eyes that shown brightly in the light.

"Go away." He said in a scratchy voice.

The old man huffed. "Not a chance you silly little fool." He said and picked up the boy with surprising ease. "By the way, my name is Ulrick." The boy remained silent, making Ulrick sigh. "That's your cue to tell me your name, boy."

Blinking, he decided it wouldn't hurt. "Derek, my name is Derek."

Ulrick smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Derek. Now would you mind telling me why you're out here?"

"To die." He said simply. Ulrick blanched as he eyed the child in his arms. Derek had a dead look in his eyes, like he'd seen something he shouldn't have.

"Such a dark reason on a beautiful day like this." He said.

Derek blinked. "What's beautiful?"

Ulrick wanted to throw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I see we have much to work on then, don't we." He said, walking back to his home.

The same day after being cleaned up and a hair cut, Ulrick started to ask Derek what he saw as useless questions, but the old man kept on asking so Derek decided it was best to answer.

Did he like to cook?

That was for girls.

Cleaning?

Girls do that.

Telling stories?

Boring.

Healing?

No thank you.

Do you dream of being a knight?

Nope.

Is there anything you like to do?!

Annoying you.

Ulrick gave up after that and muttered something under his breath.

* * *

Derek was sitting down in a chair the next day, trying to find out what he liked to do. Of course, he didn't want to do anything but this Ulrick guy was constantly on to him. '_You have to find something, Derek!_' Derek made a facial expression for the first time in months since he left his former family.

He scowled.

"You keep that look up and you won't get any pretty girls to fall for you." Ulrick said. Derek's jaw dropped and his eyes were filled with wild horror. Ulrick noticed. The old man rolled his eyes. "I forget that you're at the age were girls are the weirdest things in the world."

"That's because they are."

"Will see about that in ten years." Ulrick laughed. Derek was only five right now.

The boy glared at Ulrick and stood up straight as he could. "I'm never gonna go near a girl." He growled. The old man was laughing now, saying random things about more girls and even worse.

Kisses! The horror!

Derek ran after the old man with a pan in his hands, waving it around as best he could to try and hit the old weirdo and just when Derek thought he had Ulrick cornered, he disappeared. "I'm behind you now!" he laughed.

The boy blinked and spun around. "How'd you do that?"

Ulrick stopped doing his weird teasing dance. "Do what?"

"I had you cornered and then you . . ." Derek trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Ulrick smiled.

"That is the art of magic." He said. The boy blinked.

"Magic?"

"Yes, with it you can do almost anything."

"Teach me."

Ulrick paused before turning to the boy who stood in front of him. "What?"

"Teach me how to do magic."

The wizard smiled then. "You're sure? Once you start learning there's no going back." Derek nodded, his eyes pleading. Ulrick's grin seemed to grow. "Well then, Derek, sit and prepare to be amazed."

From that day on, Derek didn't frown, he didn't wish to die, and that pain in his heart faded away. He no longer cared if he had a sister that looked up to him or a mother and stepfather who loved him despite the fact that he didn't want to Hunt. His grandparents could go to hell for all he cared. All that hate and pain was forgotten and replaced.

Who would have guessed that a simple old man and the single act of Jumping from one place to another in a small house could make that all go away?

Derek did.

* * *

So to the Derek fans (If there are any) out there we'll only be going into deatil about his life. (Not how it ended.) Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading, have a nice day! (Or night)


End file.
